1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying body or subordinate-ammunition missile with extendable glide wings.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A missile or flying body of this type is currently known from the disclosure of the published magazine "Defense-Electronics", Volume June 1984, picture caption on page 102, as a subordinate-ammunition projectile which is controllable during its final flight phase, and which is ejected from a carrier rocket approaching a target area in ballistic flight at supersonic speed. Through the implementation of a preprogrammed actuation, the individual subordinate-ammunition missiles are steered into an extended glide path which is generally in parallel with the surface of the earth, so as to acquire an armored target which is to be attacked through the intermediary of a timed fuse-scanning head.
In the interest of obtaining high degree of aerodynamic performance; in essence, especially with respect to a stable and lengthy tracking or searching gliding flight, a subordinate-ammunition missile of this type, in addition to control surfaces for maneuvering during the final target homing phase, is also equipped with stabilizing wings or fins which, essentially, need to only possess lift surface properties; and need not in any particularity be repositioned or otherwise displaced for purposes of maneuvering, with respect to the longitudinal axis of the flying body or missile. However, because of reasons of limitations in space, these wings must be retracted against the body or fuselage of the subordinate-ammunition missile during their positioning in the carrier; in which any stowage of the wings within the periphery of the missile body or fuselage is not possible, inasmuch as the interior space of the fuselage is already optimally utilized by the electronic aggregates and by the warhead.
Stabilizing or glide wings which are retracted against the casing surface of the fuselage on the outside of the fuselage during positioning in the carrier, possess only a low level of aerodynamic performance, inasmuch as their width is limited by a curved segment of the fuselage cross-section; thus, upon the swinging out from their longitudinal or axial orientation (after expulsion of the subordinate-ammunition from its carrier), cannot offer the desired wing surface for enhanced gliding flight properties. Moreover, such types of wings, which are rotatable about a point on the casing surface of the body or fuselage, can only be articulated or hinged at an aerodynamically unfavorable location on the fuselage, because of technological reasons relating to the ammunition and control aggregates within the fuselage, which in any case will also fail to enhance the gliding flight characteristics.